Reading Strange Angels
by I'm An Exclamation Mark
Summary: Dru, Graves, Christoffe, Dru's dad and the counsil all meet up because the have recieved something very important. A book. About THEM.   Set BEFORE "Strange Angels". Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. The Gathering

**Hi there! **

**So ... First fanfic huh? Please be gentle! I am a very fragile person! ;) :P**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Strange Angels. Lili St. Crow does that. ;)**

**So just read, enjoy, and review! :D ;) :P**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my room drawing. It's five in the afternoon, and i've just finished eating a whole pizza. Dad is sitting downstairs in his chair propably loading clips, or sorting the weapons. He's going out. So i'm sitting in my room, trying to spent my time. Not much doing in an allmost empty house in the middle of nowhere. But drawing will do.<p>

I sit there drawing the outlines of my closset, untill one hour has gone and dad comes up. He stares at me for a while. Doesn't really say anything. I continue drawing.

Then he sigh.

"Dru ..." I look up. He has a hesitant look on his face, and he sighs again, "I - Would like you to come with me tonight." Tonight?

"I thought you said -"

He interupts me before i get to say it, "I know what i said, but i just need you to come with me."

I stare at him. Then i jump up. "Sure," I grab my backpack with for special occasions and emergencys, and jump down the stairs two steps at a time. At the end i stand and look up at him. " You comming?"

He gives a small smile and follows my lead, out the door.

When we sit in the car, on the way, he in the driverseat, and me in shotgun, he sighs, and suddenly stops the car. Assuming we're there, i sart to jump out the car, but his hand reach out and stops me before i can do anything. Right. Him first.

But he doesn't go out. He just sits there, again, staring at me. Finally when i can't take it anymore, i slump down in my seat and stare at him back.

"What?"

He sighs. Again. Then he suddenly looks serious. "Dru ... It isn't a _normal _trip we're on today. This ain't any normal _hunt._ We're going to meet the counsil of the ... Of the real world."

I stare at him. Again. The counsil? What counsil? We _have _a counsil? I voice my thoughts.

"Counsil ... We have a ... Counsil?"

"_Yes _Dru, the counsil. A group of very respectable people, you _have _to control youself around. And we're going there now." He starts the car.

Then i think of something. "Who the hell calls their counsil 'The counsil'? And what are _we _doing there?"

Dad laughs, but doesn't say anything. Nothing else then, "Later Dru. Later." Yes, very mysterical.

We go on and on driving in the snow, when we suddenly stop at the school. And i stare. Again.

_And _questions. "_This _is the counsil?"

But guess what? My _dad _being dad, doesn't answer. He just walks out the door, and starts towards the school. I also jump out the car and follows, but he's allready gone. Assuming i'm supposed to be just staying in the car, i do _just _that. And wait.

And wait. _And _wait. _And wait. _ - When suddenly he comes. With a _boy. _A boy from _school._ Graves his name is i think. Dad has a hand on the boys shoulder, and is pushing him forward. The boy looks a little scared, but otherwise seems fine. Are we rescuing him?

Again, he seems fine, but you never know.

When he pushes the boy inside the backdoor, i doesn't say anything. But i do give my dad a glare. _He _doesn't say anything either, and just drives.

We drive in total silence, until the boy breaks it.

"Um, sir? Could you - Could you please tell me where we're going? Look i know i'm not exactly _leegal _but -" Dad interrupts him.

"You'll see son. You'll see." Gosh. I'm gonna hit him the next time he says that ...

* * *

><p>Finally we pull in on some weird looking courtyard, and parks the car. The place is dark. <em>Really <em>dark. As in really _creepy _dark.

We step out, and in front of us is a castlle. And it is _big._

A lady comes out of the front gate and runs towards us. She has dark clothes, a long skirt and a thing longsleeved t-shirt. Dark dyed hair, and a _lot _of makeup.

And then she runs right into the arms of my dad. Who suprisingly hugs her bag with bigforce.

"Oh Lucy," He laughs, and puts her down, " It's been a _long _time." Lucy laughs too and smacks his chest.

"You are quite right about that Robert. How long has it been? 20 years?" Dad laughs with her, "Oh well it doesn't matter. I'm just glad your'e here. And your children i see!" _And _she is hugging me. What is it with this woman? Who _is _she? And how the hell does she know my dad?

"Um ... hi," I says awkwardly and pats her back, " I'm - I'm Dru ... Dru Anderson."

She laughs. "Oh yes, i've heard quite a lot about you. Your'e dad truly _is _a talker!" She laughs again and i stare dumbfounded at her. Dad. A talker? Nah ... Must be somebody else. Right?

And then she walks over to Graves. He too gets a hug.

"And you are son? Your'e dad didn't tell me he had _two _kids," she turns to dad, "You've been _busy, _huh Robert?" She laughs it off.

"Oh well. Some people has it in them. Oh that reminds me -"

"Luce," Dad comes over and takes her off Graves," The boy here, _Graves _i believe it is, is'nt my ... My _son. _He is one of the _chosen._"

Lucy stares at him then Graves. "Oh," she nods her head, "Well come along then. This is _very _important matters."

She starts to walk away and i stare questionly at dad. He nod briscly, also suddenly serious, and walks ahead. Graves and i follow him.

* * *

><p>We walks into a big hall with big marmor stoned floor and and walls. There are mirrors alongside the walls, and big pictures of, propably, important people. Lucy is walking ahead of us and has stopped to talk to a man. A guard i think, from the looks of his clothes. Suit. Earpiece. Deffinately a guard.<p>

The guard nods at Lucy and opens a door. Lucy goes through it and so does dad. Again Graves and i follows. Inside the door is another door _and _another guard. They does the same procedure, and we, again, follows through a door. Into a dream room. Again there are marmor floors, and the walls are tinted gold. In the middle of the room is a big table, and around it sits 7 people, 4 teenagers, and 2 middleaged guys. In the middle sits a redhaired woman. She is beautiful. The table is also beautiful, made of glass. But that isn't what i'm watching. It's what's _on _the table. Food. I imediately start towards it when dad grabs the hem of my shirt and gives me a warning look. I sigh, pouts, and cross my arms.

Dad nods aprovingly at me and steps forward. He bows at the seven people who nods back. "If milady would give permision to introduce ourself?"

The redhaired woman - milady presumeably - nods. "Go ahead." And she smiles.

Dad nods toward me. I stare at him and the food, shifting between them. Dad sighs. Then lowers his head and whisperers, "You can have food _later _Dru."

And then _i _sigh and steps forward. "Dru. Dru Anderson." And i step back.

Graves also sighs, and then introduces himself. He doesn't say any surname.

_Milady _nods. "Now. We are all here today, for _very _important matters." She snaps her head at Lucy," Lucinda. Step forward."

Lucy smiles, and does just that. She has a box in her hand. "Good. As milady said, we _are _gathered here today because of very important matters. We have recieved," she opens the box and takes out the content, "a book."

And then i stare. Everybody else doesn't seem to say anything, and i'm not quite sure if she's joking or not.

She smiles at all the speechless faces. "This book is very _extraordinary._ It contains something we have never seen before," She does a dramatic pause, and then ...

"The future."

* * *

><p><strong>There Ya' go. <strong>

**Well Like i said ... Review! ;)**

**-Sofie. :D :D :D :D**


	2. I'M reading the future EVERYDAY

**_Hello!_**

**So. Again. I am _very _sorry that i haven't updated this thing yet. _And _that this chatpter is _very _short; It's in the middle of the night, just so you know it. Also if there is any mistakes. But i just felt sorry, because i haven't even updated my _second chapter!_ In a really long time as you know. But i've been sick, and, well ... I just haven't been able to write because of some things at home. SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I _don't _own Strange Angels. ;) :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I lean over to Graves, trying to get him out of his trance. I can't help grinning at his face.<p>

"Not your everyday-thing huh?" He doesn't say anything so i shrug. "I guess it's normal. Going into shock I mean," I expect him to say something about that, but he just stays silent, "I mean, _I_ wouldn't know."

Is that silence i hear? Gosh. It is!

"I mean, I read about the future everyday. Like all the time. 24/7 kid, it's hard work being on about all that, like, _all the freaking time._" Oh god.

It's getting damn, freaking god louder! The _silence._ "Hey," i say, getting tired of it now, "Wake. _Up_!"

I consider slapping him, but then I remember all the times dad had told me, that violence wouldn't solve anything. Unless, of course, we're talking about zombies and other freaking disgusting things, then it's okay. But god, we live such a hard _life_!

I wave my dad over, and say as easy I can, "Hey dad! We got a code niner here!"

Dad looks over at me in suprise. Had he suspected me to be all freaked out about this? Psh. Of course not. Why the _hell _would I be freaked out? Right. The future.

Dad comes over. "Code niner Dru?"

I nod, "_Yes. _Code niner. You know when a person's about to pass out?" Dad shakes his head. We doesn't really have any code niner, or any other kind of _codes. _But hey, if your'e hanging with the big guns you gotta give an impression right?

He nods. "Right. Code niner." I think I hear him muttering something about crazy daughters, but I choose to ignore that.

He puts a hand under Tall Kid's chin and looks him in the eye. Tall Kid? Right? Don't come here again and say I'm not creative. "How long has he been like this again?"

I sigh, "I don't know. Since that big anouncement? No idea. All I know is that I'm not gonna cary him if he suddenly ends up on the flor."

Dad nods like he expected nothing else. Well why would he? "Well then. Just ... Uh, leave him be and ... Listen to the rest of it." Right. Listen. Just listen.

I stare as Dad makes his way over to Lucy again. She smiles and hugs him, telling him how good he is with kids. Is something going on between them? I sure as hell don't hope so.

Then Lucy claps and squeaks. She walks over to the middle of the big room again, and takes place in a seat. She waves at us to do the same. I sit down, and Graves -finally out of his trance - sits down next to me.

Lucy - guess what - smiles again, and folds her hands. "Right. So you all know about the book now. _I _don't know what's in it, and neither do any of all the others."

She does that little dramatic pause again.

"So who wants to read?" Nobody speaks up. Not until Dad raises his hand.

He takes a deep breath, "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Please say if it was a little bit suckish. Yeah, just tell me what you think! ;)<strong>

**Oh! And thank you _so _much for all those beautiful reviews! Really. That was just awesome! :D**

**Lots of love, **

**Sofie.**

**REVIEEEW! ;) :D :P **


End file.
